Eclipse
by Izumi.Maiko
Summary: Se amaban desde siempre pero se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde, aún así, siempre había manera para demostrarse su amor.


Hace una semana hubo eclipse y como el fenómeno tiene gran simbolismo para nosotros, los fans del SasuNaruSasu, me llegó un shot de inspiración. Es un escrito muy simple y sencillo pero quise compartirlo, así que espero que lo disfruten.

 **Eclipse**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

Cuando sus ojos se cruzan no hay espacio para las palabras, siempre es así, el poco tiempo debe aprovecharse y la atracción involuntaria de sus cuerpos - y almas - se deja ver tras los movimientos desesperados. Quieren observarse, quieren tocarse, escucharse, olerse y saborearse.

Quieren sentirse.

La angustia y la culpabilidad se disuelve cuando Naruto siente los labios de Sasuke apoderarse de los suyos sin miramientos, pierde la consciencia cuando siente la mano de su compañero enredarse en sus cabellos y escucha la respiración acelerada del mismo a la par de sus propios latidos. Porque todo con él es de esa manera, porque Sasuke le nubla, es su mundo, su casi todo; casi, porque aunque lo quiera no puede negar la realidad. En ocasiones, con cierto remordimiento desea que sean solamente ellos, alejados de todo y de todos. A veces se pregunta cómo fue que no lo siguió hacía ocho años atrás, y después borra ese pensamiento porque ya se siente lo suficientemente culpable como para seguir pensando en el hubiera.

Sasuke no ha vacilado ni un instante, se detiene a pensar si quizás el más desesperado por ese encuentro es él, porque siempre toma la iniciativa, porque siempre ataca como fiera, pero eso no importa tanto y entre las respuestas inmediatas que le da el otro, percibe como la ansiedad les estaba carcomiendo a ambos, y en cierta forma le excita saber que puede dominar al hombre más fuerte del mundo, Sasuke también está consciente de que con una sola mirada puede lograr que Naruto se rinda a sus pies, una mirada que no necesita tener el Sharingan activo. Utiliza su arma, le coloca la mano detrás de su cuello y mira a su compañero directamente a sus celestes ojos. Sasuke se siente arrastrado y perdido en el océano y Naruto se siente caer en el abismo infinito de las pupilas negras que tiene frente a él.

— Se te hizo tarde de nuevo — reclama el Uchiha.

Naruto quiere discutir y pelear por la hostilidad con que Sasuke le recibe después de tanto tiempo, pero no quiere perder más minutos en cosas triviales, en algo que pueden hacer frente a todo el mundo.

— Apenas se fue Shikamaru vine corriendo hasta acá —

Para Sasuke la explicación es suficiente y reanuda sus besos, porque los necesita para mantener su cordura y saber que no está solo, que Naruto le quiere, que también lo ama como él lo hace.

Poco a poco se dirigen hacia un pequeño rincón de aquella torre ubicada en medio de la cima de la montaña, su lugar y su santuario, donde cada que pueden se encuentran con la finalidad de sentirse completos.

Sasuke se deja caer de espaldas en el sencillo futón que hay en la habitación y abre sus piernas para que su compañero acomode su cuerpo sobre él, Naruto sonríe y cuando ve al moreno debajo suyo reafirma que lo ama, de manera loca, estúpida e inexplicable.

— O te montas o lo haces tú — dice sin titubear Sasuke.

El Uchiha alega que está muy cansado por el largo viaje y que no cree tener fuerzas suficientes para moverse como al Hokage le gusta, rápido, rudo y salvaje, porque ser un jinchuriki no le es indiferente y los instintos animales le controlan en todos los sentidos.

Naruto no puede estar más de acuerdo y sonríe de nuevo, pero no es su sonrisa cristalina e inocente, es una sonrisa perversa que solo aflora frente a Sasuke. El rubio toma la muñeca del Uchiha y la coloca sobre la cabeza del mismo mientras que con la otra comienza a desvestirle y a palpar su piel cálida con dedicación. Apenas roza un pezón y Sasuke gime y él se empalma tanto que duele.

— Estoy muy ansioso — le susurra el Hokage a su compañero y el moreno se controla y parece no inmutarse por las palabras.

A veces Sasuke se siente inseguro, sobre todo a la hora de mostrarse frente a su amante, porque no puede evitar compararse con la hermosa esposa del Hokage, se pregunta si cuando están juntos Naruto extraña la piel suave y lampiña de la mujer, las curvas y los pechos voluminosos y redondos. Esporádicamente siente envidia y celos, pero todo pensamiento se esfuma cuando siente como el rubio le besa y acaricia con una devoción casi sagrada.

Si Sasuke supiera que para Naruto no hay ser más perfecto que él; el rubio conoce cada uno de sus defectos y también su peor parte y aún así lo sigue considerando el mejor y más apuesto hombre que haya conocido.

Naruto ama la piel blanca de su amante, pasea sus manos por todo su torso y le enloquece tocar la fuerte espalda marcada de cicatrices - algunas que él mismo hizo -. Desciende por el abdomen plano y firme y a veces el escaso vello del vientre y las piernas le hace cosquillas.

Mira los ojos negros que está de más decir que son su perdición, observa los labios rosados, esos que se abren solo para insultarle o para llevarlo al cielo, o ambas cosas a la vez.

Suelta la muñeca que tenía previamente inmovilizada y ahora acaricia los lacios cabellos negros. Sasuke es hermoso, siempre lo fue y a Naruto se le hincha el pecho al saber que es suyo completamente y él también le pertenece, aunque le gustaría entregarse por entero, gritarle al mundo que es amo y señor del gran Uchiha Sasuke y viceversa. A veces sospecha que son muy obvios y que todos lo saben.

— Espera — el moreno pide al Hokage que se detenga, tras haberle besado el cuello los labios de su compañero estaban bajando hacia terrenos bastante íntimos.

Sasuke siente que ha sido duro con el rubio y éste se sorprende cuando el moreno le detiene, porque a Sasuke le encanta lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿Quién mejor que él lo sabía?

— ¿No quieres...? —

Naruto no alcanza a terminar la pregunta cuando el otro invierte posiciones y la tibia y húmeda boca de éste lo envuelve por completo.

Y lanza un gemido ahogado y Sasuke siente como sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear, pero no le importa, le gusta comérsela, y aunque eso sólo lo haría con Naruto no puede evitar sentirse como alguien obsceno y vulgar, cosa que le prende de manera insana.

El Hokage se incorpora, se apoya en sus antebrazos para disfrutar del espectáculo y en ese momento todo se nubla y cree que va a desvanecerse de puro gusto, su respiración se acelera y no cae en la cuenta de cuándo comienza a mover la cadera y a jadear tan fuerte. No quiere terminar así aunque le cause un grandísimo morbo; toma el cabello de Sasuke y lo aparta de un estirón brusco. Sasuke sabe lo que sigue y no tiene problema en colocarse de cara al futón, espera con anhelo sentir el pecho del rubio pegado a su espalda y las estocadas profundas que le arremeten cuando están juntos, pero eso no llega, sino que le toma por sorpresa y siente sus glúteos siendo amasados y una humedad pasearse por su zona más íntima. A pesar del tiempo aún siente vergüenza, pero el placer es más fuerte y no le importa que una larga y juguetona lengua se abra paso en él.

— Allá voy — anuncia el rubio y Sasuke apenas le escucha cuando siente cómo le invade.

Completo, lleno.

Naruto lo sacude, lo mueve y lo agita de forma dura y salvaje, tal y como su naturaleza lo demanda. Sasuke jadea, gime y grita sin temor a ser escuchado. Para el rubio no es suficiente, jamás es suficiente de Sasuke, quiere verlo y besarlo. Se inclina sobre la espalda de su amante, le araña las caderas y gracias al filo de las uñas el Uchiha sabe que los rasgos salvajes de Naruto han aparecido. El rubio lo disfruta como nunca y puede permitirse dejar salir a flote su lado animal, de nuevo sólo con Sasuke, a él le puede hacer el amor de la manera más tierna y pasar a follarlo como bestia sin temor a lastimarlo, sin cuidado y sin guardar la delicadeza ni ocultar las apariencias y Sasuke puede hacer lo mismo con él cuando se le viene en gana. El Hokage muerde la oreja de su amante y le besa el cuello, le dice cosas que nadie esperaría nunca oír salir de su boca, pero el responsable es Sasuke y todos saben que cuando se trata de Sasuke, Naruto es impredecible.

Cuando todo termina el dolor es inminente, ambos saben que la separación es inevitable, no se acostumbran a despedirse y aunque hayan pasado años duele mucho, como la primera vez o incluso más, porque ahora saben que están profundamente enamorados y la vida sin estar juntos es terrible.

Recostados mirándose a los ojos recuerdan cómo empezó todo.

Naruto estaba a días de su boda y su poca tolerancia al alcohol le llevó a terminar su despedida de soltero antes de lo planeado, Sasuke como su mejor amigo cargó con él. Terminaron en el departamento de Naruto, ambos ebrios - o eso querían pensar -. Culpando al alcohol terminaron enredados en las sábanas.

— ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? —

— ¿Por curiosidad? —

Pero la curiosidad se satisface con una vez y esa noche fue larga. Ninguno recuerda haber tenido mejor sexo que el de esa ocasión, torpe y vergonzoso pero el mejor de sus vidas.

Aún con los meses se siguieron repitiendo que fue sólo el resultado del alcohol y la curiosidad. Sasuke no se atrevió a confesar su eterno amor y Naruto se sentía demasiado en deuda con su prometida.

Pero cuando las almas están destinadas tarde o temprano acaban juntas y por extrañas razones - y porque lo necesitaban - terminaron buscándose con desesperación. A un encuentro le siguió otro y a ese muchos más. El alcohol y la curiosidad ya no eran pretexto.

Casados, sí.

Infieles, también.

Pero ¿Qué podían hacer? Si cada vez que se veían sentían el pecho arder y sus cuerpos moverse solos, si sus almas venían amándose desde el principio del tiempo y así sería por la eternidad.

Es en medio de la oscuridad mientras intentan mirarse Sasuke recuerda cuándo se enamoró de Naruto y cree que lo amó desde los doce años pero fue plenamente consciente hasta los trece. Naruto sabe que lo amó desde el mismo momento pero fue consciente mucho más tarde, cuando a pesar de tenerlo todo seguía sintiéndose incompleto.

En lo que ambos coinciden es que se amaron primero en alma y después en cuerpo. El hecho de ser hombres es el factor más irrelevante en esa relación.

— ¿Hasta cuándo Sasuke? —

El Uchiha teme responder porque ni siquiera él lo sabe. Quiere decir ya, pero no es posible mientras su compañero tenga asuntos pendientes con otras personas que no tienen la culpa de sus decisiones. Sasuke también tiene preguntas que nunca ha hecho y de las cuales teme su respuesta.

— ¿La amas? —

Naruto tarda en dar respuesta pero al final afirma con un simple y desganado sí.

Porque Naruto ama, tiene mucho amor para dar y es un corazón tan grande que puede darse el lujo de amar sin reservas.

— Contigo es diferente —agrega el rubio y Sasuke sonríe porque ya lo sabía.

El moreno sabe que Naruto lo ama más que a ella y lo amó primero a él, está consciente de que si le hubiera pedido a Naruto acompañarlo en su viaje, el rubio le hubiera seguido hasta el más profundo infierno sin cuestionarle. Pero no se sintió capaz porque ya le debe muchas cosas, no le quitaría a Naruto la oportunidad de conocer el amor de una familia, el calor de un hogar, porque Naruto se merece una esposa tierna y dulce y el puesto por el que luchó toda su vida. Y aunque a él le desgarra el corazón se mantiene aparte para dejarle cumplir sus sueños.

Cuando Naruto lo comprende le dice que es un idiota, porque ningún sueño es suficiente para llenarle de la misma manera en que Sasuke lo hace, nada vale la pena sin él. El rubio se arrepiente de no haberse dado cuenta antes y está consciente de que casi todos los momentos más felices y emocionantes de su vida los vivió al lado de Sasuke y quiere muchos más momentos felices a su lado. Con él no necesita fingir ni pretender ser algo que no es, con Sasuke es libre y puede mostrar su verdadero ser, se siente tan cómodo y a gusto como consigo mismo. Pueden insultarse y maldecirse y ambos saben que ninguna palabra es real porque preferirían herirse a sí mismos que lastimar al otro.

Es cuando el rubio tiene su respuesta, abraza al Uchiha y entierra su nariz en su cuello para llenarse de su olor. Sasuke cree sentir humedad en el lugar pero no quiere creer que Naruto está llorando, porque si Naruto llora él también romperá en llanto, le duele tanto verlo sufrir que prefiere creer que Naruto es feliz. El moreno le abraza y acaricia su espalda y el Hokage le promete muchas cosas que le hacen sentirse un poco mejor.

— Pronto Sasuke, solo espérame un poco y seremos libres al fin —

Naruto esperaría a que su hijo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y su hija madurara un poco, a tomar valor y a hablar con su dulce esposa, aunque eso le escociera el alma y le llenara de remordimiento. Esperaría a dejar todo en orden para hacer lo que siempre debió, ir tras Sasuke.

Y Sasuke ¡Claro que le esperaría! Por él esperaría una eternidad si fuera necesario.

Ambos saben que aún hay tiempo, son jóvenes y pueden tener su verdadero final feliz.

— Usuratonkachi —

Y ríen, se besan y se prometen verse muy pronto, seguir así hasta que todo esté listo y puedan estar juntos por siempre, con su perfecta mitad.

.

Esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero vernos pronto. Saludos y besos dulces y empalagosos. Larga vida al SNS.


End file.
